The Fourth Meeting
by FFextraordinary01
Summary: They meet yet again, how will things progress this time


Title: The Fourth Meeting

Pairing: H. Granger and OC (M)

Summary: Another meeting between the two

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, promise.

Words: 978

It was very seldom that we ever got called out to Hogwarts; they had a more than capable Medi Witch on staff after all. But I didn't have time to entertain such thoughts as I rushed out of the hospital with a small trunk of supplies.

The moment I entered the apparition zone, I immediately disappeared with a faint pop only to reappear in front of Hogwarts. The hospital had been contacted by one of the villagers, claiming that there had been a Death Eater attack at the school. As I rushed up the grounds evidence to prove the claim true met my eyes.

The gates had been flung open, Hagrids little house was on fire, students were on the grounds. But what affirmed it better than anything was the hovering form of the Dark Mark above the Astronomy Tower that blasted thing was never a good sign.

Instead of standing around to gawk, I made my way to the infirmary, my help may be needed. Another one of the trainees was following me, I didn't like the guy. His sense of entitlement made me want to smack him.

The infirmary was busy, thankfully though there was nothing serious. Pomfrey had it all under control, rushing to and about, but I didn't like the harried look about her. I had always been fond of the woman and I was more than willing to help her wherever need be.

After quickly fixing up some minor injuries we were met with a horde of students that wanted sleeping potions and calming draughts. Most of them were young students, all locking pale and frightened. I couldn't blame them, honestly who would; Albus Dumbledore had just been murdered tonight in his strong hold.

As I sat patiently casting calming charms on students or handing out potions with strict instructions, my mind raced slightly. With Dumbledore dead, things were going to change, and I was certain that it wouldn't be for the better. The man had been an icon and now that was gone.

I watched as Trainee Blending refused to give a young witch any potions, my attention had been drawn by their slightly raised voices. It was easy enough to recognise the witch, even though the last time I had seen her she had been injured. I watched out the corner of my eye as she stormed out of the infirmary.

Finishing up with the third year boy in front of me, I quickly got up from my seat, telling the fourth year girl to just wait a few minutes. Grabbing my backpack, I left the infirmary. She was leaning against one of the walls some few meters away from the door.

I approached her quickly, pulling out a small wooden box from my bag that housed several vials of potions. I always brewed my own potions and with the way things had been going lately, I never left home without being prepared for anything.

Coming to a stop in front of her, I held out the little box. There weren't a lot of potions in it, but it was better than nothing. At least it would. And for reasons that I still denied to myself, I wanted to help Hermione Granger in whatever way that I possibly could.

Even if that was to supply her with potions she could give to her friend, Harry Potter. He had seen Dumbledore die from what I had overheard in the infirmary, that couldn't be easy on the young boy. And Hermione was such a caring person; it would upset her if he was hurting.

"Here." I offered quietly, she took the box hesitantly from me. I couldn't blame her exactly; everyone's nerves were probably worn down after the night.

"It's only a few doses. But you need to listen very carefully to the instructions, okay?" I asked quietly.

Certain potions were addictive, both calming and sleeping potions were very addictive, taking them together was even worse. I needed to make sure that she understood this, it was important.

"Okay." She breathed out quietly.

I stared into her eyes, almost getting lost for a few moments before I managed to concentrate properly again. I rambled out the usual instructions when it came to these two potions as well as the dangers and signs of addiction. While I spewed out all the information I was lost in her soft brown eyes.

"And one more things…" I said quietly, glancing down for a moment before I met her eyes again. "Just don't tell anyone where you got it."

I could easily get into trouble for this, when these sort of potions were giving to patients it had to recorded and noted down properly. They were strictly controlled, the last thing that I needed was to get into trouble for this. After all my Trainee days were almost over, just a few more weeks and I would be finishing up training early.

"Thank you Orion." She said quietly, leaning up to give me a peck on the cheek.

I watched as she left, heading further down the corridor. Standing rooted to the spot as her figure slowly moved out of sight, my hand planted firmly against my cheek. I wiped the slightly goofy smile of my face before turning around to head back to the infirmary.

I still had some work to do, even if it was only handing out potions. These kids needed some calm before everything came crashing down around us, it would be long before it happened. At least the newest icon of the light, Harry Potter, would be able to get a restful night's sleep.

In the back of my mind, I couldn't help but wonder when I would see her again. Maybe next time I would ask her out, hopefully she would be of age by then. And maybe even say yes.

FIN.


End file.
